If It Stops, Will You Miss Me?
by XxBloodandButterfliesxX
Summary: Oneshot, ShishidoXOC, Please R&R!


Hey! Sorry this OC doesn't keep up to my usual standards of a female-character-that-kicks-butt, it's just something I randomly thought up. Enjoy! ^w^

xXx

Rika Hanegashima walked through the park. She felt relaxed, intoxicated from the delicious smells of the garden. Rika reflected on her past couple days. They were horrible. Her social life had become progressively worse and worse.

On Monday, someone had spread around the rumor that she had a crush on one Shishido Ryo. Just because they walked home together and enjoyed stargazing together, doesn't mean they liked each other! Okay, so maybe Rika did like him, her personal love life was not something to be discussed over lunch!

On Tuesday, one of Rika's trusted friends asked for information on why she liked Shishido. She had answered with the honest truth, not expecting it to be all over Hyotei by the end of the day.

xXx

_Seven years ago… _

xXx

A nine-year-old Rika sat under a tree in the park, crying. She had been bullied at school today. The boys at school had pulled her hair and shoved her into the dirt. Shishido was running through the park that day. He saw Rika, recognized her, and stopped to check on her.

"Why're you crying?" Shishido asked.

"Because, at school, m-my hair got pulled and people got d-dirt on my clothes," Rika said, sniffling.

"That's so lame," Shishido said bluntly.

Rika burst into more tears. Shishido sighed; his mother's words came back to him. _You are no son of mine if you make a girl cry and leave them there. _

He pulled Rika into a hug. Rika, surprised, stopped crying.

"See? Anything that can be solved this simply isn't worth crying about," Shishido said, letting her go.

Rika wiped her tears away with the hem of her blouse. Shishido asked her, "Do you want to play some tag?"

Rika burst into a smile, "Hai!"

The two children played tag and other running games all day.

"Ne, Ryo-kun," Rika said.

"Hn?" Shishido asked, tired out from playing.

"Arigato," Rika said quietly.

"You should come here again. You're the only one that can keep up with me in running," Shishido said.

"I will!" Rika said.

Shishido held up his pinky finger, "Promise?"

Rika linked her pinky to his, "Promise."

xXx

On Wednesday, Rika had endured even worse teasing and Shishido's teasing from his tennis team members began. Rika became mortified to even go to track practice, which she loved. Now it was Thursday, and we're back to Rika relaxing at the park.

"Oi! Stop it!" Rika heard a bunch of loud voices from behind the tree she was sitting at.

_Oh, it's the tennis regulars, there's Ryo-kun and Ootori-kun. _

"Hehe, little Ryo-kun likes somebody!" Gakuto said, sticking out his tongue.

"Ore-sama has fully researched this girl and permits you to date her," Atobe said regally.

"OI!" Shishido protested, his face growing red.

"She's quite the catch, Shishido. You might want to take her before anybody else does," Oshitari said.

"I don't like Rika and I never will!" Shishido said furiously.

Rika gasped audibly. She hadn't meant to, it just slipped out. The tennis regulars turned to look at her. Shishido's face turned from embarrassment to horror. Rika let out a single sob and turned around to start running.

_I knew it was true, but it hurts more than it should._ Rika thought as she ran.

Shishido turned furiously on his teammates. Before it could get dangerous, Ootori pushed Shishido forward, "What're you doing? Chase after her you idiot!"

Shishido shot a death glare at the other regulars before breaking into a sprint. He ran through the park's fields, where he remembered numerous games of tag with Rika. He finally caught a glimpse of her, running towards the street crossing.

Shishido ran faster, finally within just yards of Rika when he noticed her about to cross. Shishido prayed, hoping she wouldn't cross the street. _Who knows how much longer it'll take for me to find her? _He thought worriedly.

All thoughts emptied his mind when he caught a glimpse of a truck barreling towards the crosswalk. Shishido called out, "RIKA!" but it was too late.

Rika was lying on the road, her body crumpled on the asphalt.

xXx

Shishido stared in horror. Then, snapping back to reality, he gently lifted her up. Muttering a few curses to the bastard who ran her over, Shishido took off in the other direction while carrying Rika bridal-style. He cut through the park to get to the hospital. His teammates, who were sitting at a café near the hospital, notice Shishido running up to the building.

"Oi, Oshitari, is that Shishido? Carrying Rika-chan?" Gakuto asked.

"It looks like it, Atobe?" Oshitari said.

Atobe's eyes darkened with concern. He got up and started walking towards the hospital, Kabaji following obediently. Shishido ran into the lobby, careful not to hit Rika's head on the doorframe. The hospital workers, quickly understanding the danger, got a stretcher and lifted her into the emergency room for treatment.

Shishido sank into a chair, exhausted. Not that Rika was heavy, she was rather light actually. Atobe came up to him.

"Shishido, what happened?" Atobe asked.

"A freaking bastard in a truck ran her over," Shishido said, his voice burning with anger.

"Ore-sama shall cover the hospital fees, you'd better call her parents," Atobe said.

Shishido nodded, pulling out his phone.

He dialed a number, "Hello? Hanegashima-san, yes, it's Shishido. Well, it's about Rika…"

xXx

Once he hung up the phone, a nurse came over to him and the other regulars. "I thought you might like to know that Hanegashima-san is awake."

Shishido got up to his feet immediately. He knocked on the door of her hospital room. A feeble "Come in," was heard.

Shishido pushed the door open. Rika was lying on a bed, her heartbeat steadily pulsing on the monitor beside her. "Ryo-kun!" Rika sounded surprised.

"Hey, Rika-chan," Shishido said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me here," she said.

"I'm sorry," Rika said after a moment.

"What for?" Shishido asked.

"For involving you in my problems, it's my fault you're being teased," Rika said.

Shishido's stared at her, "Rika, if anything _I'm _sorry, you wouldn't be in this mess had I not said that in the first place."

Rika stared at him through wide eyes. "Ryo-kun…"

Shishido kissed her forehead gently, "Get better, Rika-chan."

He turned to leave when he heard a "Ryo-kun?"

Shishido turned around. Rika pointed at the monitor, "Ne, if my heartbeat stopped, would you miss me?"

Shishido's face broke into a grin, "Of course, Rika-chan, of course."

xXx

Was the ending too cheesy? Yeesh, it's my first oneshot… At least I got one done!


End file.
